If You Mess with the Bull, You Get the Horns!/Confessionals
'CANAIMA TRIBE' "Words can't even begin to describe how happy I am about winning this challenge. I think it just further proves how good we are at working as a team. I love this tribe. I've never really considered myself as a challenge beast before But there's no denying that I feel really good about being able to perform so well in the challenges since I've always considered myself to be average at best. But especially today I just got lucky when I happened to wake up unprovoked just before the challenge went up so I was able to take the first look at it. No offense to you but when one of the misspelled words is "teazh" I'm sure it wouldn't have taken that long for others to figure out either ;) Usually it would actually be my strategy to downplay any strengths I might have to not appear threatning but in this game it might actually be a blessing if I'm able to make people think I'm invaluable for the tribe (since the social game seems to be lacking so much). At some point I'm going to have to change my strategy a bit but for now I don't mind if I'm seen as a strategy beast. " ~MIKKO ... "Mabrook Canaima!! PMA'' (pahinga muna anak)'' ang peg namin ngayon.. Hehehe.. We'll reserve our energy for the next challenge..." ~TELA ... "It's too early to say who i trust the most; but i initially have 3 persons in my head right now - Tela, Mikko, and Shawn."'' ~HEINZ'' ... "I haven't really had the opportunities to develop any specifically strong bonds yet which has to be a bit worrisome. Like I've said before I like Heinz and Biboy but as far as Heinz goes, I have a feeling that he has probably been the most active in talking with everyone so that would mean that he shouldn't be trusted completely, unless he makes me a deal that would suggest that he'd want to play specifically with me, but so far he hasn't so I have to keep my eye on him. Biboy on the other seems maybe a bit more laidback and ready to talk about the game as well. So I think that my best bet at the moment would be trying to concentrate on trying to build something there." ~MIKKO ... "Anh Tuan I think he is the youngest in the Tribe. He opens up to me, but said he feels others do not welcome him the way he expects to be welcomed. So i would have to say, he is in trouble... should we face Tribal Council and vote someone out." ~HEINZ ... "Some members in this tribe are great , like Mikko , Heinz . They did their best in challenge . And in this tribe , i just talk to them , another members is unfriendly and boring"'' ~TUAN'' ... "Tela... Haven't talked to her although I think I probably should. But she's definitely helped us a lot in these last two challenges. Being the one who first searched the waterfalls and today noticing something we all had missed." ~MIKKO ... "Actually, i haven't reached out to my tribemates individually but i am trying to participate on our group conversation." ~TELA ... "Haven't talked to Fonda, which I mean, I know isn't really good game play on my part but I'm coming to the realisation a little bit that a big tribe like this means more places to hide, which means that maybe it's just better to lay low for a while and as long as I can keep others thinking that I'm useful and not annoying (which could happen if I start trying too much), I should be in a relatively good position." ~MIKKO ... "I don't know.. i dont play well in this season, so if i can make so far, amazing! i've never seen Daniel before.. I hope they decide to vote him out first before me.." ~FONDA ... "Daniel... Don't really know what's the deal with him. Doesn't really seem to be socialising with anyone really but was so good at the first immunity challenge that it might buy him some time if he continues to perform so well." ~MIKKO ... "Daniel is A challenge beast but very "far" from the tribe. It's a common observation. He does not reach out. But the Canaima needs him to win Immunity Challenges. Fonda - Socially, she is okay. And she participates in challenges." ~HEINZ ... " I think Heinz is the leader. Honestly, i dont like him so much. I know he is so helpful in my tribe but i think he looks like so ambitious to win. And i guess he formed an alliance too. Dangerous player for me.." ~FONDA ... "I have nothing against fonda. But some of the members of our tribe are not that active.. Some are just sending stickers and just viewing the conversation.. i think im also one of those.." ~TELA ... "I am sorry but I will quit in the game. I have lots of things going on in my life." ~DANIEL ... "Survivors Do Not Quit. I am not in favor of Daniel quitting, but i can totally understand because he has his own reasons behind it. Early on, he showed that he is an asset to our Tribe just because he is a challenge beast; so partly, yes, his quitting from the game hurts the Tribe. Good thing we also have Mikko, Biboy and Tela who constantly sharing a huge amount of their time and skills for us to win in Immunity Challenges." ~HEINZ ... "Seeing Daniel quit was sad. On a tribe that gets along so well it is hard to see anyone go, but it is good that another competitor was eliminated. With Daniel going it only increases my chances of winning and as long as we can keep winning challenges our tribe could take this game once the merge hits. Until then I will just have to put my head down and work hard in the challenges."'' ~ALEX T.'' ... "Alex - He's okay for me. We do not talk that much but i do like him because he participates and contributes in challenges." ~HEINZ ... "For Gauja tribe, i think they're like the protagonist in an action movie, first, they'll be beaten then at the end, ma-boom panes kami.. But ofcourse we won't let that to happen.. Hahahahaha :D" ~TELA ... "To be honest, I also thought of quiting yesterday. I suddenly felt tired (and i am actually), and i thought that i should be talking to prospect clients for my Manulife job or chatting with Backpackers instead. But before the day totally ended, i saw myself playing the Challenge. Then, I was able to convince myself again - most of the time, i am that kind of person who would not leave something with which I already have started. Unless it's a reason anchored to the bottom part of my emotion or a life and death situation, quitting, from anything, is not an option for me. I was born to survive and i will too, in this game!" ~HEINZ ... "After winning immunity of course , i feel safe :) . Mikko is awesome , he is the 1st person whom i talk . He's so cute , i love blond guys :) . Tela ? who ? i have never ever talk to her . This tribe may be great , but Everything can happen :)" ~TUAN ... "I really like Tuan. Seems like a nice guy and even more importantly, might be having difficulty with connecting with a lot of these people especially if they're being as untalkative as with me so I think I want to try to keep him close for as long as possible." ~MIKKO ... "Yesterday's challenge is really annoying.. hahhaha I thought I was the one who got the lowest score among my tribemates. but when i saw the scores, ooohhh, it wasn't me.. hahahahhaha.. As for Mikko, OMG!!! he's really a game master.. his scores (for the 2 immunity challenge) is too far from mine.. Congrats to Canaima!! Cheers!! Glad to be in this Tribe.. hehehhehe.." ~TELA ... "Let's Stick Together... No Matter What Happens. So today, i finally built a concrete alliance with Mikko. This one is stronger that what I was able to build with Shawn. I like Mikko. He is a team player, very good in challenges, checks on me regularly, and i like the way he talks to other people. He is a nice person. I just hope we'll win the next Immunity Challenges so I do not have to give up Shawn and my fellow Filipinos. I keep my word. Starting today, I'll stick with Mikko no matter what happens." ~HEINZ GAUJA TRIBE "Well it looks like voting out Alexjason didn't work out, but I'm not finished with these players yet. I am going to put them all through hell. If they want to win this season then they are going to have to have a thick skin for sure. " ~RYAN ... "So Jessie is gone, no real surprise there, the real surprise is that Alexjason got three votes. One of them was obviously Jessie, and Alexjason managed to get Hazim to go along with voting Jessie, so that means the other two were Tahara and Ryan. So, they blew it. How dare you vote opposite of me, you must go bye now. So as far as im aware, Tahara and Ryan have to go home." ~EZEKIEL ... "Because Tahara wants this quote to be the episode title..: "I want the other tribe to FEAR how much they LOVE me." Anyway, let's talk about the fallout about the last vote. Not gonna lie, I was a little nervous as I was reading the votes while driving. I did not expect there to be 3 VOTES for Alexjason. For a second, I thought I was about to be blindsided too, and I would have been one PISSED MOTHAFUCKER." ~WILLIAM ... "Wew,,,,, That tribal was tiring... It took us hours to finally put that final grain of ground in Jessie's grave.... His angels did not give up... They gave us a good fight.. Well, one thing is for sure,, Alexjason the Wombat is happy now,,, though I must say,, it's hard to Raise a Kid (looks at the Wombat, secretly,,,) Well in due time,, the Wombat must die,, so for now,, he is our S-H-I-E-L-D. That's it for now, Gonna start the fire.. Still Freezing Cold out here.." ~JR ... "Well, well, well... that three players who voted for me put their selves in the bottom of the totem pole! You create your own expiration date in this game. Sorry!"'' ~ALEXJASON'' ... "Sheryl... This girl done messed up. She like FUCKED up her game. I don't understand why she thought it was necessary to attempt to blindside Alexjason. I guess she was just dead set one working with Jessie and Ryan, she tried. Sad thing is, she didn't try to convince me to vote Alexjason at all. So that's why I had no idea. I think she knew that I would tell Alex right away if she had asked me to blindside him. At this point, I want her to go before Ryan. She's a rat, and she's a rat that isn't working for me."'' ~WILLIAM'' ... "A lot has happened... in the most exciting and fun way!! Jessie got voted out in a 6-3 vote.. Which leaves Dumbass number 2 (Ryan) and the wanna-be-queen-bitch Sheryl are on the outs!!" ~TAHARA ... "Yeah I was blindsided by the vote last night. But I already had a feeling that JR and Tahara will not vote for Alex, it’s just frustrating that I didn’t follow my instinct. I still feel safe, they all know that I’m not a threat. No action plan for now, I’ll just go with the flow and be more relaxed."'' ~SHERYL'' ... "Hey, at first I trust Sheryl. What happened girl? You lied seriously? But no biggie, i will keep my promise to protect you. Yes. I can see that I'm in majority right now. But some alteration need to be made. Mwahaha"'' ~HAZIM'' ... "I have already talked to Hazim and Ezekiel.. I convinced them that Sheryl flipped on tribal.. Well in fact, that's the truth! So thank you for placing yourselves Ryan & Sheryl at the bottom of the totem pole... I will try to control this game pre-merge... You targeted the celebrity right? You will now both face the lethal injection!!! Silent and deadly punishment for both of you!!! Sorry" ~ALEXJASON ... "Apparently, Ezekiel did some digging and found out that Sheryl was secretly in an alliance with Ryan (KNEW IT!) and Jessie. So that's why there was a 6 to 3 vote. Girl, you basically just lost the game right then and there. If she would have stuck with the plan, she wouldn't be in this stupid position she put herself in. We now have a "Genuine 4" alliance with the everyone but Sheryl now. And after that stint.. the rest of the alliance was debating on who we should bring in, Tahara or Hazim. And my simple solution was this, why don't we bring in both. Just make a 6 man alliance, because we already have our two next boots (Ryan and Sheryl). As long as we stick to the core 4 here, we can branch out and pick up Tahara and Hazim. And that's what happened, a "Guaja 6", which I think is a lame name >.>" ~WILLIAM ... "Ok, shit just got real. I was right about Ryan voting for Alexjason, but Tahara wasn't the third. Turns out that Sheryl is a dirty rotten traitor! She was allied with Jessie and Ryan from the start! I can't not accurately describe how utterly pissed off I am right now. Me and Sheryl said we would work together, and then we pulled in others. We essentially founded the Gauja Five together. I created a chat with the non retards of the Gauja Five to discuss making either Hazim or Tahara a replacement. I am not just going to vote Sheryl out, I'm not just going to blindside her, I'm going to VICTIMIZE HER! She will regret the day she even DARED talking with me." ~EZEKIEL ... "Ezekiel is a guy who seems like he knows what he wants, and he's willing to make it happen. So far, he's started two alliances, and he usually just talks to me about the game. Seems like someone I might have to take out before he takes me out." ~WILLIAM ... "William and Zeke don't trust Sheryl anymore.. and who the fuck cares.. she dug her own grave.. so deep, the heat of the earth's core will incinerate her ass.. or should i say.. already incinerated!!!" ~TAHARA ... "Next time Sheryl, just go with the flow... Your reasoning to vote me out because I'm a celebrity is very illogical. So I came with a conclusion that VOTING YOU OUT is the MOST LOGICAL & LOGISTICAL WAY to make on our next tribal!" ~ALEXJASON ... "Zeke approached me to have an alliance with the other 4 who voted for Jessie... we are now called the Gauja 6!! I'm glad i got invited since my only clear alliance was JR and Alexjason... i have no connections with the rest and this makes me more comfortable (not too comfortable).. Incase we have 3-3 split in Gauja 6!! I still have my eye on Sheryl and Ryan.. i'm not underestimating this bitches.. But if you mess with the bull, you get the horns!!" ~TAHARA ... "So Randomizer picks me again to distribute the challenge clue. And at this point, I think I Seduced Lady Luck, Fate Chose Me to Win, or I'm now a Warrior of Fate. Or it's just stupid programming. It's time for a POETRY challenge. Right off the bat, you notice some typos. Like woah, I guess google translate had some screw ups. And the whole time, I kept trying to decipher what the poems meant. I guess at one point one of tried to talk about the typos (Most likely me), but we just bombarded Ivan with stupid answers." ~WILLIAM ... "We lost reward btw.. 2 straight challenges we lost.. i am hoping and praying for a miracle that we win immunity or else... paranoia will strike again to us..." ~TAHARA ... "We get near the end of the Reward Challenge, and he gives us the hint that we SHOULD ACTUALLY FOCUS ON THE TYPOS. We start putting the letters together, because he says that they shall form a two word thing. Well the other tribe wins and FUCK. Whatever, they can take the rewards. The answer was SOUTH AMERICA, and all I can think about is the Drake and Josh scene where Josh screams that for emphasis, EMPHASIS! Hehe, I think I'm obnoxious. I sure as hell make quite an impression to the other tribe for my comments in the public page. Oh well, I'm sure they'll love me when it comes time to turn on the CHARM." ~WILLIAM ... "I know right now, Sheryl is scrambling. She will talk to all the Gauja members just to cover her damn lies & flipping... Sorry She, I wanted to align with you but instead you want me out. When your master told you to stay, just stay... If you don't want to follow him, sorry you will be lost. Stubbornness will only lead you to the slaughter house..."'' ~ALEXJASON'' ... "I'm actually excited. haha I never anticipated that this game will be so intense and exciting." ~SHERYL ... "So I'm talking now with Sheryl,,,after the Jessie kill,,,, She started the convo with "I thought you were voting for Alex"... Then,, I changed the topic,,, to personal level,,, socials,,, haha Rest is history..So for now,, I will be kind first,, but Still I'm freezing..." ~JR ... "Wow!!! Sheryl is making stories again while talking to JR!! She is not talking to me... why? Is she guilty? Threatened? Or what? Well good move for her... she knows what she's doing.. hehehe do you want to get out of the grave that you have digged? Sorry but break first the glass of the coffin that you've closed, so you can breathe... just a friendly reminder coming from your enemy. " ~ALEXJASON ... "Daniel from the other tribe decides to quit because he's busy on a tribe full of active players. What? Okay.. lol I'm sure Jessie must be pissed. Everyone seems to be like D: about it, but I couldn't be happier. One less person to deal with. But I still acted like I was sad. Best part, the immunity challenge is still going. And I'm like YES, because I just spent like TWO hours on that shit." ~WILLIAM ... "So 2 players down... 15 more opponents left... May the odds be on my favor... I am a divergent - a mixtures of physical, social & strategic player... I will fight till the end... no one can stop me now!! Let the hunger games begin!"'' ~ALEXJASON'' ... "Immunity challenge? Oh, it's time to play Cricket >.> Ugh.. I like this game because I'm actually decent at it, but it hurts my right hand when I play it too much. Side note.. my tribe started thinking that we would play Flappy Bird from the clue, and I'm like y'all serious?" ~''WILLIAM'' ... "Good job!! The immunity challenge is still in play!! Gauja will eat you alive Canaima!!! Awooooo!!!! :D" ~ALEXJASON ... "I know that if we lose this challenge that my neck is on the chopping block. Alex backstabbed me and then Tahara and JR went totally spineless. It's hard to play the game with people who refuse to make any kind of moves at all. I'm going to wait to see where everyone is at for this next tribal, should we go, and where ever my vote can make the most damage and make the biggest statement is where I shall vote. Right now I have no loyalties to anybody except Sheryl. Let the game begin." ~RYAN ... "Ryan Who? No offense to him, but he barely talks. Well to me at least, and hardly of it is really game. Him and/or Sheryl will be the next to go. I'm sure no one will shed a tear if he goes." ~WILLIAM ... "Surprise, surprise. We lost. AND DAMN BIBOY BEASTED WITH THE CHALLENGE. They freaking didn't even need the reward for the challenge, but oh well >.> Ugh.. My tribe honestly sucks. Like.. I hate that I'm the guy that usually does the best on my tribe. Sure, it grants me invulnerability because they sadly need me. BUT, I'm honestly not that good at flash games, and I can't carry my team." ~WILLIAM ... "So we lost Immunity.. yet again!! why is this happening? my very first survivor experience and i'm on the losing side!! Can i like switch tribes right now?? lol" ~TAHARA ... "Tahara is a nice guy. We actually had quite a long chat about life, so we get along. Nothing really about game, but I was able to pull him, along with Hazim, into the alliance. I can see us working down the road, and maybe going far." ~WILLIAM ... "Once again, tribal council after giving my best at Immunity Challenge!!! I planted seeds to them to vote out Ryan instead of Sheryl because he's weak. I believe She will give her best at next challenges since she's in the bottom of the tribe, well good for us.. Mutual in a way... we keep her, but she must give her best and fight for her life! I wanted to dictate the boots pre-merge so that comes merge I can control my allies... I hope the favor will go our way (Tres Amigos - Alexjason, JR and Tahara) so we can made it til the end! We don't want to be pagonged, so we must kick the weakest link! On the other side, Zeke asked for Final 2 deal, well what did I respond? Of course, I accepted it! He said that trusted me the most here, so I grabbed the opportunity to gain his trust... I badly need a loyal ally... So good for me, he can guard my back.. A pawn approached the King! hehehe well check-mate!! Hopefully I made the merge easily..."' ''~ALEXJASON' '...' "So far our Gauja 6 made a consensus of voting out Ryan since he was useless as fuck on our last reward challenge.. In all fairness to Sheryl she worked her ass in the challenge and got a hell of a score!!" '~TAHARA' '...' "At this moment, I trust my allies that we would vote together this tribal? But is this feeling trustworthy? Should I feel complacent? Hmmmm tbh I am quite confident with my guts... But we never know, this game is very unpredictable... I hope I can control this vote... 7-1... If Sheryl is smart enough, she will vote with us I guess.... But I don't know what's in the brewing machine.... For now, be alert and ready..." '~ALEXJASON' '...' "Aight, so the talk is basically it's between Sheryl and Ryan. They have no choice on the matter, it's really going to be decided between the Six: Ezekiel, JR, Alexjason, Hazim, Tahara, and me. It was pretty much a quick discussion, and in a little debate, it was decided that Ryan would be chosen to go. Sheryl has proven time and again that she delivers when it comes to challenges. Ryan on the other hand, ehh.. BYE!" '~WILLIAM' '...' "People are already saying "Pack your bags" but if it's one thing I've learned in these games, it's never over until the votes are read." '~RYAN' '...' "Then Ryan approached thru PM that he was worried that he was going home and that he was scared.. As if i care!! he never talked to me starting Day 1 and now you expect me to spill you the beans asshole?? I wouldn't care less if you get voted out or quit the game... You are one less person I have to worry about when i reach the Finals... So this vote should be a Ryan.. it should be.. unless someone from the 6 is pulling some strings!! If that happens.. All hell will break loose!!" '~TAHARA' '...' "The camp is very quiet. Is a blindside happening? I hope not. I'm expecting a unanimous vote, but if not.. well this is Survivor!! Bolivar!!!" '~ALEXJASON' 'EPISODE 2 SUMMARY' ''Episode Title: '''If You Mess with the Bull, You Get the Horns' ''Episode Title Bagger: '''Tahara' . 'Episode Title Runners Up:' ''Stubbornness will only Lead You to the Slaughter House (Alexjason) Survivors Do Not Quit (Heinz) . Reward Challenge Winner: '''CANAIMA TRIBE' ''Reward: '''Advantage in the Immunity Challenge and an Advantage in a Future Challenge' . ''Immunity Challenge Winner: '''CANAIMA TRIBE' . ''Tribal Council: '''GAUJA TRIBE' ''Tribal Council Votes: Alexjason - RYAN Ezekiel - RYAN Hazim - RYAN JR - RYAN Tahara - RYAN William - RYAN Sheryl - RYAN Ryan - ALEXJASON . Quit: 'DANIEL SURVIVOR'' ''Second Person Voted Out: '''RYAN COLE''